


Shall We Take A Selfie?

by yuzuruhanyutrash



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, bottom!Boyang, top!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/pseuds/yuzuruhanyutrash
Summary: "Shall we take a selfie?" he proposes them.They all make cute poses, peace signs and weird faces and after a couple of shots, Yang tries to decide which one to post."This are not good at all, let's take another!”





	Shall We Take A Selfie?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's ya 'friendly neighbourhood SMUT DEALER'™.  
> I wanted to write something cute about Boyang and Yang taking selfies together, going to karaoke and pair skating, but my mind went on autopilot directly to the smut...  
> I regret nothing, anyway!

"Turn the music up, come on!"  
Boyang yells from the other side of the rink.  
Cheng laughs as she hears him, turning the volume up and taking his friend's phone in her hand.  
"I'll take the video!" she yells back, and she immediately see the two boys skating towards her.  
With just a quick look in each other's eyes, the two pose for the camera and start synchronously head-banging to the fast beat of the music.  
Cheng's hand is lightly shaking as she tries her best to hold her laughter in.  
"Did you take it?" Boyang asks her, checking his own phone.  
"Yes, yes, but it might be blurry..." she replies.  
They all stare at the screen, still giggling at the scene they shot.  
"It's perfect! This goes on my weibo account" he announces them, as he opens the social media to post it.  
Cheng shakes her head and skates away, while Yang stares at Boyang as he is immersed on his iPhone.  
"Yang, are you gonna come and practice lifts or not?" she asks her skating partner; Yang recovers himself and skates to the center of the rink where she is waiting for him.  
They go through a couple of figures, trying not to occupy the whole length of the rink, as to leave some space for Boyang to practice his jumps.  
They stop when they see Boyang falling right after his quad Lutz, unable to do his combo.  
Yang reaches for him and helps him get back on his feet.  
"I did it perfectly for the whole day..." Boyang was complaining.  
"Don't complain and practice harder"  
The two take a moment to look at each other.  
They're sweating and their breathing is hard, heads spinning like crazy.  
"Or maybe you need to take a minute. Go sit down, we'll be there soon"  
Boyang skates to the board and towards the small exit, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
He wipes away his sweat with a towel he's not quite sure it's his, as he looks at the two skaters on the ice.  
Yang lifts Cheng for a second and throws her in the air, while she rotates the jump, landing it beautifully and skating away with a swift motion of her free leg.  
Throw jumps are funny and Boyang knows it on his own skin.  
He had asked several times Yang to let him do it and the latter had always accepted, even during Galas.  
Boyang's mind drifts to memories of Banquets and Exhibitions lights, of firm touches and sweaty kisses...  
"Feeling better?" Cheng's voice distracts him from his thoughts.  
"Yes, thank you. I was too tired, I shouldn't have attempted the combo again"  
Yang smiles sweetly and takes his phone out of his bag.  
"Shall we take a selfie?" he proposes them.  
They all make cute poses, peace signs and weird faces and after a couple of shots, Yang tries to decide which one to post.  
"These are not good at all, let's take another! Let's change position, with Boyang in the middle and the two of us behind..."  
He knows it's a lame excuse, but Cheng does not notice it and she places herself where she was told to be.  
As soon as Boyang is between them, Yang's hand drifts to his back, slowly caressing it.  
Their smile are wider in the newer pictures, and their faces slightly more colored, as Yang's hand finds its way under the hem of his friend's pants and traces the curve of his ass.  
"Ok, that was fun! What time is it?"  
As fast as he had placed it there, Yang moves his hand away from Boyang and looks at the watch on his wrist.  
"It's ten minutes to eight. I think it's time to go, I'm starving!"  
Cheng doesn't answer and just puts the skate guards away, sitting down to remove her boots.  
Boyang instead stands up and gets back to the rink.  
"I want to try it just one more time!" he tells them.  
In the end he tries the combo four times and it goes pretty well, despite some fumbling and an accidental touchdown after the triple Toe Loop.  
When he gets out of the rink, he finds Yang standing there, a low fire in his eyes.  
"Cheng is waiting for us outside, she said she wanted to go have dinner together. Are you with us?"  
"Sure, I'd love it"  
They get in the changing room with their skates’ suitcases, taking out the clothes they are supposed to wear after their practice.  
As Boyang takes his shirt off, he feels two warm hands on his sides and a familiar, comforting presence behind his back.  
A tongue starts flicking with his lobe and traces the line of his jaw; one hand is on his neck, holding it tightly on his pulse points; the other hand is trailing from his chest and swollen nipples, down to his navel and to his practice pants.  
"Can't wait for tonight?"  
"No" the answer is a hot breath over his ear.  
Boyang can feel something hot pulsating between his buttcheeks, as Yang's hand easily disposes of his pants and go to attack his underwear.  
He is slightly bent over the bench, holding himself up with the bars that usually holds the jackets; completely exposed for his partner.  
The pressure on his throat diminishes for a brief moment and he takes advantage of that to take deep breaths.  
The noise of a bottle being closed is the sign that he doesn't have much time.  
A cold and gel coated finger find its way around and then inside his entrance and Boyang hisses at the sudden pain.  
The movements are slow but determined; Yang takes his time to explore that cave he likes so much to visit.  
"God, it's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Y-yeah" is the only answer Boyang can come up with.  
A new pressure on both his insides and his neck makes him moan out loud.  
Yang is putting in a second finger, rejoicing in the easiness of the gesture, now that Boyang's muscles are relaxing under his touches.  
"We don't have much time, you know that? We're just supposed to shower and get changed..."  
Boyang nods and whines as he suddenly feels empty again.  
Yang tilts his head and kisses him passionately, tongues intertwined in a battle for supremacy.  
The hand that was on Boyang's throat is now busy between Yang's thighs, coating his cock in some more lube.  
He stands up and grab Boyang's shoulder with his free hand, making him follow him to the smaller room where the showers are.  
He places him in the same position as before and put his fingers inside him again.  
"M-more, please. Please..." Boyang prays and Yang is more than happy to oblige.  
His hands are firm on the side of Boyang's ass as he aligns himself and penetrates him.  
There's a low groan of unpleasantness at first: Boyang's not sure he can take it this slowly.  
Yang moves further, burying his whole length inside his partner and watching it slowly reappearing as he pulls out.  
When he can see the tip again, he pushes it back with one single strike of his hips.  
He goes like this for a minute or two, Boyang's voice muttering incessantly, hoping for a release from that pain.  
He can feel the skin of his throat turning red, just as his buttcheeks as Yang is slapping them with two fingers.  
Suddenly his back is hit with cold water, coming from the shower where he's getting fucked under.  
Yang takes a bottle of shower gel and pours it over it.  
"We gotta get you clean from all this sweat..."  
His cock is throbbing at Yang's voice, pleasure and pain perfectly mixed together and blinding his mind.  
Some of that pain gets relieved as Yang's hand spreads the gel over his abused ass in circular, soothing motions but the tightness on his neck never leaves him.  
Yang pushes harder and faster, almost erratically, with just ultimate pleasure as his goal.  
He moves his hand between his partner thighs, palming his balls and cleaning his length slowly.  
"Touch me, please"  
Yang's answer is a deeper thrust as he goes to hold Boyang's hips.  
He moves fast, he know that the angle is just perfect to hit his sweet spot.  
He wants to see him coming untouched, so he puts himself closer, chest against the other's back, and keeps on pounding on his prostate.  
Boyang's head is tilted back, resting over Yang's shoulder, and he moans as he feels the familiar burning pit inside himself.  
As the shower washes away the shower gel from his skin, it also washes away his release from the light blue tiles in front of him.  
He gasps for air and puts his face under the water jet.  
Yang knows he's about to come too, and his partner just gave him a good idea.  
He pulls out, his legs threatening to stop supporting him.  
Boyang falls in front of him, hand on the tiles, water between his hair.  
"Boyang..." he pleads.  
The other turns to face him and immediately gets what Yang wants.  
He takes it in his mouth, tongue brushing the underside as he tries to suppress his gag reflex to host it entirely.  
"Oh, damn, you're so good to me..."  
His hand disappears between long, dark hair; he shifts his position to better fuck Boyang's throat.  
He didn't have longer and after a few more thrusts he's on the edge again.  
He slides out and his hand goes to Boyang's face, caressing one side and closing the eye.  
He gets the suggestion and after a moment of calm and darkness, where the only sound is the water and Yang stroking himself, he feels hot liquid streaming down his face and a low groan.  
He wipes it from his face as Yang's cleaning his body, very careful of not being seen as he puts some of it in his mouth.  
"Come here..." Yang calls him.  
They wash each other's hair in silence, the realization of what they have just done lingering between them.  
They go back to their suitcases and clothes and Boyang can already feel his heart growing heavy.  
He always expects for more to happen, but all they have is quick fucks in bathrooms and constant sexual tension during practices.  
"I'm ready!" he tells him, dragging his bag behind him.  
"Ok" he replies, knowing Cheng is waiting for them in the car, probably checking her weibo account.  
He goes to open the door, when he gets stopped.  
"Wait"  
"What?"  
Yang's lips are on his own.  
Not possessively, not greedily; just a sweet and gentle kiss.  
"Let's go have dinner" he smiles.  
It's not that much, but maybe it's the start of something better...

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't have any regret. Hope you enjoyed!  
> Don't forget to check my other [Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuruhanyutrash/works)  
> Or come talk to me on [Instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/yuzuruhanyutrash/?hl=it) <3


End file.
